Dear Friend
by Corp.Chan
Summary: Pequeno songfic baseado em Tomoyo e Sonomi, duas mulheres que amam e que nunca foram correspondidas... Juntas agora descobrem as proporções de seu amor...


**Dear Friend, what's on your mind**

You don't laugh the way you used to__

-Eu queria saber porque nós brigamos tanto Eriol? Será que você nunca vai entender? (Os olhos violetas olhavam fixamente para Eriol)

-Porque você sempre a coloca em primeiro plano Tomoyo...É esse o porque...(Ajeitando os óculos em sua bela face)

-Você...Você sabe o quanto a Sakura é especial para mim.(Quase chorando)

-Claro que eu sei, tenho vivido constantemente com isso...(Olhando pela janela do grande prédio)

-Eriol, me perdoe, mas é...

Eriol interrompe a sua namorada bruscamente...

-O que vai dizer agora? Que a ama? Eu já havia percebido isso...Até que enfim se dignou a dizer...(Alterado)

Eriol estava descontrolado, o carinho de Tomoyo para com Sakura sempre fora imparcial. Ela o deixou esperando várias vezes para ir visitar a amiga ou ajuda-la em suas crises com o namorado Syaoran, aquilo já era mais do que uma rotina.

 A principio era de se achar que aquilo era um carinho bonito, uma bela amizade, mas agora o ciúme havia tomado conta da alma de Eriol Hiragizawa, um professor de Inglês que lutara muito para conquistar o seu amor e agora sentia que ele se esvaia em cada ato de Tomoyo...

-É isso que vai dizer? 

Insistia Eriol...Evitando que Tomoyo não lhe respondesse. 

**But I've noticed how you cry******

**Dear friend, I feel so helpless...**

Tomoyo ajoelhou-se no chão e deixou que muitas lágrimas saíssem de seus olhos...

-Eu...Eu não sei Eriol...(Colocando as mãos em frente à face, como se quisesse escondê-la).

Eriol olhou para Tomoyo e sentiu o sangue ferver. Ele havia dito aquilo como um teste e ouviu a resposta que não esperava. A sua própria namorada não sabia se amava mais a ele ou a sua melhor amiga, aquela dor era maior do que ele poderia agüentar com toda a sua serenidade.

-Pense sobre isto Tomoyo...Até logo.

O rapaz saiu de lá batendo as portas e com o coração partido. Tomoyo nada fez, apenas terminou de estirar seu corpo no chão não controlando os soluços que agora apareciam constantemente ecoando pelo luxuoso apartamento.

**I see you sit in silence**

**as you face new pain each day**

**I feel there's nothing I can do**

….

A garota andava de um lado para o outro lembrando da discussão que tivera há horas atrás com seu namorado.

Ela não sabia ao certo o porque dele ter agido daquela maneira e seu jeito impulsivo com ela "Sakura" sempre a colocava em situações como essa...

Era muito doloroso ter que decidir de quem ela gostava mais, Tomoyo amava os dois e os amava tanto que já nem sabia mais como diferenciar um sentimento tão belo...

Em outra parte da cidade, Eriol também pensava no que estava sentindo, aquilo era doloroso demais, tanto quanto era para ela...

"Tomoyo é assim, sabia que ela era assim desde quando a conheci, eu não deveria ter dito aquilo...".

I know you dont feel pretty

**Even though you are**

**But it wasn't your beauty**

**That found room in my heart******

Mansão Daidouji 

-Mamãe...(Sentado-se no sofá do escritório)

-Olá Tomoyo...Há quanto tempo não vem visitar a sua mãe...(Lançando um olhar confortável para a filha).

-A faculdade me toma um tempo e eu tenho ajudado a Sakura ultimamente, ela e o Syaoran não estão nada bem...(Ruborizada)

-Eu sei que a Sakura é muito importante pra você filha...Assim como a mãe dela era pra mim.

**Dear friend, you are so precious**

Um silêncio longo e incomodo tomou conta do local. Tomoyo sabia que algo aconteceu entre sua mãe e a Sra Nadesiko, mas claro que não sabia ao certo as proporções do amor de sua mãe, seriam as mesmas dela?

Milhares de dúvidas surgiram em sua cabeça e notando que lágrimas voltariam a cair de seus olhos a garota correu de encontro à mãe.

**Dear friend, I'm here for you**

-Me abrace mamãe, por favor, eu não sei o que fazer...

-Eu notei que algo estava lhe incomodando, seus olhos estavam inchados...(Limpando as lágrimas com carinho)

-Mãe...

-Sempre fomos confidentes Tomoyo, diga o que aconteceu...(Sonomi já sabia o que havia acontecido)

-A Sakura, ela é muito especial pra mim e eu...Briguei com o Eriol...

-E ele disse que você prefere a Sakura a ele?

 Tomoyo não falou nada apenas afirmou com a cabeça...

-Filha, você já é uma mulher...

-...

-É normal que essas dúvidas apareçam. Você sabe o que sente pela Sakura?

-Eu tenho vontade de protege-la, de estar com ela... (Tomoyo parou de falar quando notou que a sua mãe a olhava fixamente).

-Não tenha medo...Conte tudo o que você sente e se sentirá melhor... E quem sabe eu possa te ajudar! (Lançando-lhe um sorriso)

-Mas mãe eu gosto muito do Eriol e também quero estar com ele...Com a Sakura é diferente...

I know that you don't talk too much

**but we can share this day anew**

Sonomi já entendia o que se passava com a filha. Aquele não era o tipo de amor que ela tivera com Nadesiko, era um amor diferente e especial, um carinho que Sakura nunca teria de nenhuma pessoa, fora criado especialmente para ela.

-Você quer um suco Tomoyo?

-Não. Obrigada mamãe...(Secando as lagrimas)

-Por que não me espera em seu quarto? Eu preciso fazer uma ligação e já falo com você...

-Tudo bem mãe.

**Dear Friend, please don't feel like your alone**

**There is someone who is praying**

**Praying for your peace of mind******

Tomoyo ficou um pouco ofendida com a atitude da mãe, mas sabia que ela era muito ocupada. Sem dizer palavra alguma e sentindo-se mais leve após o desabafo subiu para o seu antigo quarto e soltou os longos cabelos sobre a cama, esparramando-o sobre o lençol, ficou ali olhando para o teto e pensando em tudo o que já havia vivido com Sakura, seus momentos juntas, as confidencias que trocavam, todas as confusões que passaram até Sakura finalmente se declarar para Syaoran. Um sorriso se formou em sua face sem que ela percebesse...

"Sakura eu te amo...".

Hoping joy is what you'll find

Sonomi não queria fazer ligação alguma, queria ficar um pouco sozinha para escolher as melhores palavras para Tomoyo. Ela sabia que aquilo não era o tipo de amor em questão. Tomoyo só estava confusa...E a pressão de Eriol não deixava a pensar direito.O problema era dizer como. A mulher então foi até a sua gaveta e de lá retirou um pequeno porta retrato. A foto contida era de Nadesiko, mãe de Sakura...Depois de observar bem o retrato de sua amada subiu silenciosamente as escadas para encontrar a filha...

**I know you don't feel weak**

Abriu delicadamente a porta do quarto e sentou-se na cama...Sonomi ficou de costas para Tomoyo...

-Já fez a ligação mãe? (Ainda deitada)

-Não filha, mas me comuniquei com a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, depois de você...(Falando com muito carinho)

-Quem?

-Nadesiko Kinomoto...

Tomoyo continuou em silencio, esperando que a mãe começasse a falar.

Even though you are

-Sabe Tomoyo... Eu deixei o seu cabelo crescer para que fosse igual ao de Nadesiko. Cuidei de você com todo carinho, desejando que ela estivesse ao meu lado. 

-Eu sei mãe...(Emocionada)

-Vivi a minha infância inteira sonhando com ela, sonhando que ela me amasse e não tenho vergonha de admitir isso. Eu tinha sonhos com ela todas as noites e acordava chorando sabendo que ela estaria com Fujitaka.(Respirando)...Bom filha...O que quero que você saiba é que o seu amor não é assim...

-Mamãe...(Tomoyo estava emocionada com as palavras de sua mãe)

-Eu a amo muito e a amo da forma errada e você não (Sonomi tentava a todo custo conter o choro) Eu não...Não deveria amá-la assim e nem nunca deveria.

-...

-O seu amor pela Sakura não é assim. É muito especial, mas é porque ela fez parte dos anos mais importantes de sua vida, é um amor muito grande, não é encontrado em qualquer lugar e eu me orgulho muito disso...

-Mas eu não conseguiria ficar longe dela...(Ela cora) E nem do Eriol...

-Converse com ele e se mesmo assim ele não entender opte por Sakura...Os amores vem e vão, as amizades são as que sempre permanecem Tomoyo.

-Obrigada mamãe...(Tomoyo levanta abraça a sua mãe e nota que ela estava chorando).

-Desculpa...

-Você nunca chorou na minha frente mamãe...

-Eu não quero que você...

-Eu não tenho que achar nada...(Sorrindo)

Tomoyo encostou as costas e puxou a mãe. Sonomi entendeu o que a filha estava querendo e então recostou sua cabeça no colo dela e chorou como uma criança...

But it wasn't your strength

**That found room in my heart******

-Não pense que eu tenho vergonha disso...Nunca vi nada mais lindo do que o seu amor por Nadesiko.

-Obrigada filha...

-Eu também amo a Sakura...Mas tenho certeza de que meu amor não se compara ao seu...

-...

-Mamãe... (falou baixo vendo sua mãe chorar)

Tomoyo recostou a cabeça nas almofadas ajeitando o seu corpo.

As duas dormiram ali...Formando o quadro perfeito.

**Dear friend,**

**You are so precious,**

**Dear friend**

**~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~**

Dear Friend – Stacie Orrico 

Pequeno Fic, escrito com muito carinho por nós...

Comentários são muito bem-vindos...

Obrigada,

Atenciosamente...

Corp.Chan®


End file.
